Keys to a New Path
by Alice9496
Summary: They left her because they wanted to protect her, but did they protect her or just cause her harm in the process? She wanted to leave but she wasn't let go. So instead she trained, by no means is she as strong as some members but it was enough for her. Now they returned but what happens when she isn't the Lucy they knew? M for later lemons! ;)
1. Chapter 1

This chapter will be a bit of an intro to the story, so bear with me…

* * *

Lucy remembered the day they left…

**Flash Back.**

Lucy stood there…. Unable to fully understand…

Why…

Erza looked straight at Lucy, she thought of her as a little sister and she wanted to protect her and not put her in danger. That's why when Master gave her this S-Class mission and told her to be careful when she picks who goes because it will be dangerous, she thought Lucy shouldn't go.

The mission was to hunt down a dark guild.

No one has been able to pinpoint its location and Master informed Erza it might take some time to complete this mission.

Erza looked at Lucy, "Lucy, it's because I… we all care about you." Erza had on her stern look but in her eyes was a bit of sadness.

Natsu, Gray and Gajeel nodded in agreement. Wendy looked at Lucy with a look on her face that said she was sorry. Wendy could go because she was a dragon slayer and they might need her healing abilities.

Gray put a hand on her shoulder, "Erza is right, we don't want you getting hurt."

Lucy put on a fake smile, even if it wasn't that good and looked at them, "I understand, it's okay." But it really wasn't. It took everything she had to not break down and cry right there.

Was she really that weak?

After that the group left on their mission, Natsu, before leaving ran up and patted Lucy's head smiling with the same old goofy grin, "We'll be back before you know it."

And with that they left on their mission.

Lucy watched them walk out of the guild doors; they closed slowly allowing Lucy to see their figures getting smaller as they walked away.

Once the doors closed and Lucy could no longer see them she ran back home.

**Flash Back End.**

I stood on the upper balcony of the guild, I watched as my guild mates below drank and visited like usual.

Evergreen walked up to me, she had a worried look in her eyes, "Hey Lucy, what's on your mind?"

I smiled at Evergreen. Evergreen has become a close friend that I could always talk to, "Nothing, just spacing out. Nothing new."

Bixlow laughed, "Uh-huh, if you say so cosplay queen, but you've been sulking over there for the past week." I glared at him and he just continued to laugh.

Freed shook his head and gave Lucy a small smile, "We're here for you Lucy, we are your team you know.." I smiled at Freed.

Laxus was sitting at the table with Freed and Bixlow. He looked at me and Evergreen over by the railing, he just smirked.

I smiled at them… what Freed said was right, they were there for me. They have been for a while. Laxus and Bixlow even would sometimes guard me while I was in town, making sure I was safe.

Even if I didn't need it and it would scare off anyone who would talk to me because of their presence.

Sometimes it was really annoying.

One time I was walking home and I walked along the ledge of the canal like I always do, when all of a sudden I was pushed in.

I got to the surface of the water to find both Laxus and Bixlow laughing.

Laxus pushed me in because he thought I was being too careless.

Stupid lightning freak… I smiled at the thought, my hand resting under my chin.

I giggled at the memories.

**Flash Back.**

A week after Natsu and them left I couldn't stay at the guild anymore. I would barely talk and wouldn't eat. I worried my guild mates, I knew that but...

Eventually I went to go and talk to Master.

I walked into his office and found him sitting at his desk, he looked up at me, worry in his eyes, "What is it my child, you look troubled."

I flinched at his words, "Master, I want to leave the guild."

He didn't seem surprised by my words, he just nodded, "I thought you might say that, but I cannot let you."

I was shocked, "But why?" I clenched my fists; I really wanted to just run home and never come back. I was done.

He looked right at me, "You are sad about them leaving, I understand that. But I cannot let you leave in that state, so I decided to have you train with another guild member."

I looked at him questionably. Just then there was a knock at the door and Laxus stepped in, "You wanted to see me gramps?"

Master spoke, "Perfect timing my boy, you'll be training Lucy here-" he tried to explain more but was cut off…

"What?!" both me and Laxus shouted.

That was how it started…

In the following days Laxus and I would just yell at each other. The guild was surprised by my loud yelling. I guess it took Laxus for me to talk again. He was someone who let me take out my frustration on themselves.

I would try to ditch him and his team, trying to run off and leave, but they would always bring me back… whether I wanted to or not.

I would be carried by either Laxus and Bixlow, usually over their shoulders back into the guild or where ever we were supposed to be.

It took a couple weeks before we actually started to get along and start training…

Over time my magic stamina increased greatly as well as my fighting skills and physical stamina, which I needed to complete to the running Laxus planned out.

He had me run laps around the town, zapping me with his lightning if he thought I was going too slow. Bixlow would try to help but he ended up making things worse.

Evergreen slowly reassured me that it would get better.

Freed even taught me how to dispel runes, even though I wasn't very good at it, but basic ones weren't too difficult.

Eventually I joined the thunder god tribe, they welcomed me and all of us would go on missions. Laxus would have us go on S-Class ones for training even.

It was complete torture.

In the end I was glad. I got strong enough to hold my own but I'm nowhere near as strong as some of our stronger members. It was enough for me and I'm still working hard.

**Flash Back End.**

Evergreen smiled and walked down to Elfman in the main guild hall to sit next to him, Freed also got up and went down to hug Mira. He looked over and I gave him a teasing smirk, to which he blushed.

The view from the balcony can have its advantages.

Bixlow smirked, "Those two couples are always with each other."

I smiled, being happy for the two couples.

I looked down at my guild mates…

Cana was drinking her usual barrel and laughing. To which I notice Bixlow smiling at her.

Levy was reading a new book, though it wasn't as enthusiastic as she normally would be. I don't blame her, when Gajeel left she was crushed as well. Jet and

Droy did their best to cheer her up, but it only lasted a little while. When all that happened I wasn't even able to be there for her much less take care of myself at that point.

After one of the missions my new team and I went on, I went to talk to Levy but our conversation was strained and awkward.

Eventually we started to grow apart, Jet and Droy kept her company like always though, so I wasn't too worried.

Macao was talking to Wakaba like usual, the pervs.

The guild kind of felt empty, it did ever since they left, but today it felt even more so.

I still couldn't believe I was up here in the balcony.

Laxus came over and stood next to me, he looked at me, "Stop thinking so much."

I looked at him confused.

He chuckled, "Your expression is strained. You're too easy to read right now."

I smiled, "Well usually it isn't, but that's thanks to you." Laxus helped me hide my emotions pretty well, I had a great poker face for card games now.

I heard Master and Macao talking in his office, Laxus nudged my shoulder. I looked at him.

"You shouldn't listen in." is all he said. I shrugged, "It's your fault my hearing got this good."

Laxus trained my senses. My hearing, sense of smell, sight all got better. Not as good as a dragon slayer but it was close. I could hide my scent if I needed to, but I rarely did.

I looked at him, "We should go on a mission."

He lifted an eyebrow at me, "That's unusual of you."

I shrugged again, Laxus stared at me, "Well, go pick one."

I walked over to the S-Class missions' board.

**Flash Back.**

It was the end of the S-Class trials and Master was announcing the new S-Class.

Master stood in the guild, "Your New S-Class members are… Cana!" the guild cheered.

"And Lucy!" the guild cheered even more, surprised for me advancing to S-Class.

Though they weren't too surprised, they noticed I was getting stronger from the training.

Cana and I were partners and we made it to the end, Gildarts past us and we won, thank god. We were battered and exhausted but we pushed through.

Our wounds weren't too bad but apparently we worried most of the guild when I called out four spirits and Cana used her most powerful card out on Gildarts.

Honestly who wouldn't be worried about fighting him, he's a monster.

After we got back to the guild we celebrated.

I ran up and hugged Laxus, "Uh…sorry, spur of the moment thing." I tried to let go but he hugged me back.

Laxus let go and smirked, "Good Job Blondie."

That was the loudest celebration the guild had since they left.

**Flash Back End.**

I sighed and walked back over to the railing, Laxus looked at me, "Which one did you pick."

I shook my head, "None of them were interesting."

I walked down to the main floor and sat at the bar, Mira walked over, "What can I get you Lucy. A smoothie maybe?" She smiled.

I just shook my head, "Maybe just some water." Mira frowned but brought me the water. She looked at me, "I know it's been a bit difficult. You've changed,

I'm sure when they get home they won't even believe it." She smiled and walked back to Freed, who gave me a worried look.

I know I worry her, but I can't help it. I know I'm not the same.

I wonder if they changed too…

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter, the next one will be more exciting, I promise. Review to let me know what you thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here is Chapter Two; this one is way more interesting and a bit emotional as well… Enjoy!

* * *

The team and I were getting home after a weeklong mission. I was exhausted.

"Hmph." Was all I said as we walked down the street heading back to the guild.

Bixlow walked in front of me and poked my cheek, "Stop pouting cosplay queen."

Evergreen smirked as I punched him in the face sending him to the ground.

I just glared as he rubbed where I hit him, "Shut up."

Laxus smirked, "You're the one who said we should go on a mission."

I looked at him, "I said nothing was interesting!"

Freed looked over, "We could tell you needed to get out of there for a while."

Evergreen nodded, "Yeah, you were all gloomy." She poked my pouting face. "Besides you sure took out your anger on those dark mages, Scary Lulu." She giggled.

I just pouted more and walked ahead. Bixlow stared at Evergreen, "How come she lets you do that stuff, but then I get punched?" he asked. His cheek was swollen.

The team just laughed.

I smirked and walked along the canal edge, being careful not to get pushed in. Now that I can sense those sort of things it makes it easier to watch out.

Loke popped out and startled me… Odd.

I started to fall into the canal.

As I was falling the team tried to catch me, Loke grabbed my outstretched arm and pulled me to him.

The team sighed in relief; they knew that if I would have fallen in. The town might have been burnt to the ground from my anger. I really didn't want to mess up my clothes…

Loke pulled away and looked at me, "Hello my beautiful princess."

I looked at him and smiled, "Hey Loke. What's up with the surprise greeting?" He must have been tired after the mission too, so why?

Loke didn't say anything instead he looked to the team. Laxus met his stare and nodded, motioning for his team to follow.

As they walked away they said they would meet up at the guild later. Laxus looked back at me, I thought I saw worry in his eyes but I brushed it off. I waved goodbye then looked suspiciously at Loke.

He sweat dropped at my stare, Virgo popped up, "Hime, We want to take you shopping. You clothes are a bit ripped." I gasped and looked to the back of my jacket, there lay a huge hole. Why didn't I notice that?

Virgo and I started to walk to a clothing shop they we often visited, Virgo looked back at Loke, who nodded at her and headed for the guild.

I was still a bit suspicious but brushed it off as we entered the store.

I waved at the owner and went to pick something out; Virgo came up to me and held up an outfit. I never needed to worry to what she picks out because it always looks great. Though sometimes I have to watch out for anything too revealing but anyhow I tried it on.

Once I was done I looked in the mirror. I wore tight black pants and boots that laced up the below my knee to match. I had on a white crop top that buttoned all the way in the front with silver buttons that had a rose design on each of them, it showed off my belly button very slightly and also a little of the cleavage and it had cute cap sleeves that were perfect.

The collar of the shirt gave it slight edge and offset the cute of the sleeves. It was a perfect balance I loved the outfit and I smiled at it. I let my hair fall out of my bun in loose waves; it had grown over the time and was almost to the small of my back. I haven't put any side pony in my hair for a while and wasn't going to start again now. INstead Virgo put a braid on the side of my head to sort of pull it back slightly.

I walked out and paid for the outfit, Virgo disappeared to bring my old clothes back to my apartment and I headed to the guild. By now the sun was setting.

Loke popped up out of nowhere again but this time I sensed it, he stood in front of me.

I looked at him, his face was serious and he looked straight at me.

I tried to continue walking but he blocked my path, "What is it Loke?" I was tired and wanted to see everyone but he wouldn't move.

It was completely silent except from the water moving in the canal, it was slightly dark out as the sun was gone now but the moonlight made it possible to see.

He stared down at me, "Let's get you home."

What? Why was he doing this?

I tried to move around him but he held my arm, "Loke, let me go." I said, and it wasn't in a friendly manner either.

Not a word, I yanked my arm away but he held on. I glared at him. He stared ahead not meeting my glare.

"Let. Me. Go." I said, but he didn't move.  
He looked at me; his eyes were full of worry and…  
Anger?

Why was he angry?

My eyes widened a bit, he sighed.

He sensed my emotions like always, "I'm not angry at you. Just…. Let's not go to the guild right now."

I yanked my arm away and he let go, he turned to me.

I clenched my fists and ran…

He just stood there watching me, I bumped into something…

Or someone…

I looked up and saw Capricorn standing there.

My eyes widened, I hadn't sensed him.

"Let's go Hime." He said.

He tried to grab my wrist but I dodged and ran as fast as I could.

I was only two blocks from the guild. Now I really needed to go there, why were they stopping me?

I didn't understand, did something bad happen?

Aries and Virgo stood a few feet away, in attack stances, were they really going to fight me?

Aries threw her wool at me and exclaimed, "Sorry!"

I dodged by jumping into the air but Virgo caught me mid air and held me when we reached the ground.

I glared and tried to get out of her grasp but I couldn't.

Not without hurting them, I don't want to fight them.

Loke and Capricorn appeared, Loke spoke, "Let's go home Lucy."

He rarely used my name.

I was shaking from frustration, "Why? Why are you stopping me?" I yelled.

They were shocked by my screams, I haven't screamed like that in so long…

Loke looked shocked and sad, Aries and Capricorn left.

Leaving Virgo holding me and Loke staring at me.

I was so angry now…

I slumped in Virgos arm and I sat on the ground, Virgo held my hand.

Loke crouched and put a hand to my face, I hid my face from them, my bangs covering my eyes.

Loke softly spoke, "Were just protecting you, we care-" Loke gasped and covered his mouth realizing what he said.

I tensed up at those words; they were all too familiar…

The same words Erza said before they left.

I looked at him; a tear now streaming down my face, Loke was shocked.

It's been a year and a half since I last cried, since they left.

Loke was now holding me, "I'm sorry."

I pushed him away with all the force I could muster. Loke sat on the ground from my push and was shocked, wide eyes looking at me, Virgo let go and disappeared.

I wiped away my tears and looked at him, "I can take care of myself! I don't need to be protected anymore!"

I ran, not to the guild but the park and sat at a bench. I took several deep breaths and cooled down.

The night air was cold but it felt nice.

I remembered the time that has past…

I remember how I hid my emotions, kept my distance.

I hid my anger, my sadness and even my happiness,

I know I changed...Mira would tell me that I should smile more, like I used to…

Cana tried to help too, the guild tried, but as always I hid my emotions, kept them concealed.

Even from my spirits who could sense my emotions.

When they left and didn't return for a year I gave up on watching the doors…

Gave up waiting…

I don't miss them anymore, when they return it won't matter to me.

I stood and walked to the guild, my emotions controlled now.

Loke stood next to me, "Sorry Princess."

I looked at him and gave a small smile, "It's okay, you guys are my spirits, you care, and you look out for me."

Loke smiled at me, "We should know you can handle anything now, you sure have changed… Just be prepared alright?"

I nodded and he disappeared again.

I walked to the guild.

This is who I am now, after a year and a half….

This is what I've become…

* * *

Poor Lucy… So what happened at the guild… well I'm sure it's kind of obvious but we will see in the next chapter… Love you guys,

Review and tell me what you thought, If you do I tend to post and update faster.  
See ya next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Here is Chapter 3! Hope you guys like it!

* * *

I walked to the guild doors. I paused before going in and listened. It sounded okay…

Then why all the fuss?

I listened and they were celebrating, I started to push on the door but froze when two voices started yelling. Voices that I thought I wouldn't be hearing for a while.

"What was that Ice Princess?"

"You heard me flame brain!"

I let my hand drop and backed away, what? It can't be…

I walked around to the back of the guild and went in through the back door, closing it quietly and walked up to the balcony unnoticed, concealing my scent and my magic.

Laxus and Bixlow were at the railing watching everyone.

Laxus turned and saw me, he had a straight face on but his eyes showed a small amount of shock, "Weren't you supposed to be at home?"

Bixlow turned around and for the first time stuttered, "Uh… Cosplay Queen…"

I rose up my hand to shut him up, "I know, I hear them."

I walked to the railing and hid my scent even more knowing who was here. Laxus noticed and watched my expressions. I looked down; I tensed up when I saw them.

Natsu and Gray were fighting and Erza pulled them apart.

Natsu and Gray looked a bit different, they looked a little more mature in their facial features and their hair was a bit longer, but wore the same outfits, there were a little small though but hardly noticeable.

Erza looks older too and her hair was longer, it was tied in a pony with her bangs left to frame her face.

Wendy was talking to Mira and Mira was gleaming with a bright smile. Wendy got a few inches taller and she was slightly more mature now. Which I'm sure Romeo would notice…

My hands gripped the railing, it dug into my hands.

Gajeel was talking to an emotional Levy, she was teary eyed and Gajeel tightly hugged her.

The whole guild was drinking and celebrated, after a while I heard Natsu say words I didn't want to hear, "Where's Luce?"

The railing dug deeper, almost cutting into my hands. I was angry and sad, but relieved they were home safe. I wanted to yell, cry and smile all at once, but I didn't show anything.

Laxus just watched me and put a hand on my shoulder. I looked forward not wanting to meet his stare. Bixlow also watched me, ready to step in front of me if necessary.

No one answered Natsu, and then Lisanna came up and took Natsu into a hug.

Erza looked around. Mira tensed up a bit when Wendy asked the same thing Natsu had.

Gajeel looked around and Levy spoke to him as he looked, and then he spotted me, he looked at me.

Dang it Levy

I held his gaze.

**Gajeel's POV **

I looked around and then Levy spoke to me quietly, "Up in the Balcony."

I looked to find bunny-girl in the balcony. She looked different, I couldn't even smell her scent. Her hair was longer and her she didn't wear her usual miniskirts, but pants?

What was she doing up there? And with Laxus and Bixlow?

He had his hand on her shoulder and was looking at her.

She looked at me finally, I couldn't tell what her eyes held and that was off.

Bixlow grabbed her arm and the two walked away from the railing, probably to sit at one of the tables up there. Laxus looked at me and then walked away too.

What happened when we were gone?

I turned back to Levy, she was looking at the balcony with sad eyes.

"What's up with bunny-girl?" I asked and she gripped my arm.

She looked at me, "Ever since you guys all left she hasn't been the same."

I raised my eyebrow at her.

She continued, "After a week she tried to leave the guild but Master had Laxus and his team train her. She eventually joined them and got stronger. I don't talk to her as much anymore, we sort of drifted apart. She isn't the same smiling Lucy anymore, the light of our guild. Lu-chan."

I was shocked, what the hell went on?

**Lucy's POV **

I sat at the table and Laxus sat across from me. Bixlow was next to me.

Laxus held my gaze, "Are you going to say hi?"

I shrugged,"I don't know."

Bixlow spoke, "I know they left but I'm sure they missed you." I was a bit surprised at his sincerity.

I looked to the stairs and debated going.

I could still hear them.

I got up and walked to the stairs, I paused. Hesitating, why? I am not weak, this shouldn't be so difficult.

I took the steps down the stairs slowly.

After what seemed like hours but in fact took a minute I reached the bottom and was in clear view of the guild. A few members noticed me and watched.

Cana watched my movements not taking her eyes off of me. Always a friend to silently watch to see if I ever needed her and never to push protection on me.

She was just a laid back kind of friend and I appreciated that.

My anger of them leaving was building up the more I saw them. It took everything to keep my emotions in check like usual.

Mira who was wiping up the bar and no longer talking to Wendy walked over and put a hand on my shoulder.

She smiled and gave me a little push.

I walked a few more steps.

The guild slowly died down, one person at a time.

I saw Gajeel watch me intently with Levy.

Erza, Natsu and Gray turned to see me.

I knew my face looked emotionless. I wanted it to or else I couldn't hold it in.

They looked a bit surprised when Laxus and Bixlow stood behind me, arms crossed.

Freed and Evergreen came to stand beside me, Evergreen put a hand on my shoulder.

They would support me through anything, they were my team, and they would never leave me, unlike them.

Erza, Wendy, Natsu, and Gray looked shocked.

Gajeel kept watching, his face not showing anything but a curious stare.

Erza stepped forward, "Lucy."

I tensed up and Evergreen felt it and looked at me, concerned, Lucy…. She thought.

'Keep it together, come on… it isn't that hard.'

Gray didn't move and Natsu just stared, both of them were thinking the same thing…

Why is she with them? She looks so different.

The whole guild was silent now and watched to find out what was going to happen.

Wendy stepped forward and she walked all the way up to me and I noticed she did grow but she was still small. She grabbed my hand, I wanted to pull back but I didn't.

I looked at her.

Wendy noticed and let go, she frowned and looked sad, "Lucy?"

'Breath Lucy… Dammit…'

Mira breaks the silence, "Lucy, come sit at the bar."

Thankfully my legs still work and I manage to sit down.

The guild slowly starts to become noisy again. Mira hands me a glass of ice tea, I take a sip and notice the slight burn of alcohol. I sigh and smile at Mira.

Thank god, I need this. She giggles and goes back to work.

I feel the stares on me and I chug my drink, letting the slight burn warm me up.

Natsu and Gray are sitting at the table. Wendy and Erza are next to them.

Gray speaks up, "Lucy is different."

Erza nods.

Wendy speaks softly, "When I touched her hand, she tensed up. She looked at me and I saw sadness in her eyes, even anger."

Natsu stares at Lucy, "I couldn't smell her scent." He states bluntly and they all look at him.

Erza looks at him, "Really?" Natsu nods.

Gajeel walks over and explains, "Apparently Bunny-Girl joined Laxus and his team while we were gone."

"What?!" they all say.

Gajeel continued, "Yep, she wanted to leave the guild but Master had her be trained by them. I hear she got stronger and can even call out a bunch of spirits now. Not only that but her and Levy stopped talking believe it or not."

No one could believe what they were hearing.

Mira walked over and sat down, "It's all true, when you left she changed. She doesn't smile like she used too. She felt sad and lonely. It took several weeks for her to speak normally. After she passed the S-Class Exams she-"

Mira was cut off.

"What?!" they all stared at Mira.

"Yeah, she became S-Class Seven months ago. Laxus and his team really trained her. She fights well now. She and Cana passed the Exams together, Gildarts passed them. After that she started to smile but it wasn't as bright as before but it was a start. I mean you guys were gone for almost two years." Mira got up and walked back to the bar.

They were left speechless.

Mira walked up to Lucy, "Mira, you didn't have to say anything."

She smiled, "I know but I wanted too. For my sake and peace of mind." She refilled my drink.

I got up and walked back up the stairs to the balcony. I could feel the stares on me, I clenched my fists. Once I got up there I heard footsteps behind me.

I turned to see Erza, I knew it was her, she always smelled like strawberries.

She looked at me, her eyes were sad and worried, "Lucy, I don't know…"she stopped and quickly pulled me in a hug. My team watched from a distance, ready if I needed them.

I tensed up and she pulled back, "Lucy, I'm sorry, I didn't think… I thought we would be back sooner."

I pulled away this time, my fists clenched. I looked at her, I know I looked angry and I was.

Erza looked shocked and that was hard to do.

I walked past her and back down the stairs.

The guild members noticed my expression and the dark aura and went silent in seconds.

I continued to walk to the front doors.

Erza called after me, "Lucy!"

I stopped in the middle of the floor.

I didn't look back.

Then I heard him again, "Luce." Natsu put a hand on my shoulder…

Silence…

I don't like to be touched by people who I don't trust.

I snapped….

I quickly grabbed Natsu's hand and threw him, in a second he hit the opposite wall.

He landed in a pile of rubble that used to be the wall.

Everyone watched. Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Wendy and Natsu looked at me. Completely shocked.

The guild was surprised but not because I could throw him but because I actually did. They knew I was capable of throwing someone.

Laxus and Bixlow started laughing. Evergreen sweat dropped and Freed sighed.

Mira was giggling.

I walked out of the doors and went home.

"I need sleep." Looking to my team and ignoring my old one I called out, "I'll be back in the morning."

* * *

….  
Let me know what you thought… I love reading any reviews. See you guys soon!


	4. Chapter 4

have to inform you that this is a story I posted a year or so ago but took a break and now to make changes, then never got around to post it again. So some of you might be getting Déjà vu ;)  
Here we go Chapter 4! Hope you guys like it…

* * *

Lucy walked home and into her apartment, she sighed as she leaned against the door.

"Why now?" she slowly sunk to the Ground sliding against the door and hugged her knees to herself, laying her head on them.

She looked across her dark room to the window, the moonlight lit up the room enough to see. A single tear fell down her face and it sparkled from the light.

The quietest and hushed tone could be barely heard, "Why now?"

Rain started to drizzle, gently hitting the window as silence filled the room.

Lucy stood up and crawled into bed, pulling the blankets to cover her as she fell asleep.

**Back at the Guild.**

Natsu got up from the rubble and dusted off, "What the hell?" he asked in a hushed tone. Mira giggled.

Laxus and Bixlow stopped laughing finally after a few minutes.

Erza, Gray, Wendy, and Gajeel still were frozen from shock.

Getting over the slight shock Erza smirked and sat down as if nothing happened. She surprised everyone when she giggled, quietly proud of Lucy for becoming stronger.

Gray looked at Erza with disbelief and made a mental note not to piss off Lucy anymore than he has.

Evergreen was sitting with Elfman now and she smirked, "She sure held back huh?"

Freed nodded and Bixlow sat at the table.

Laxus sat down and smirked, "I'm surprised she didn't punch someone sooner."

Mira sigh and looked at the wall, "She should at least take it outside, last time it was the other wall."

Wendy had wide eyes, "Other wall? Like as in this happened before?"

Master walked in and looked at the wall; he looked to Mira, "Lucy?"

She nodded and he sigh, "At least it was only the wall this time." He looked to Wendy and smiled.

Gray still stood, Gajeel went back to Levy.

"Seriously, what the hell?" Natsu said again.

Gray nodded, "Yeah, what happened to her?"

Levy glared, she finally spoke up, she felt the anger from them leaving as they saw her, "What do you mean? You guys left her!"

Erza, Wendy, Natsu, Gray and Gajeel flinched at the blue haired girl's words.

When they didn't say anything, Levy got up and walked in front of where Natsu and Gray were and grabbing the two by the front of their shirts, "When you guys left she was crushed, you guys were the ones closest to her and you left! She distanced herself from everyone and because of you I lost my best friend!"

Levy sank to the ground and a tear fell from her face as she looked to the group who left her best friend, "Lucy doesn't smile like she used too. She hasn't even still. I didn't know how to bring her back" Her head hung down now and she put her hands to her face.

Gajeel went to comfort her but she barely let him touch her.

The guild was quiet, Natsu clenched his fists, "Damn it." Gray cursed and Wendy sat next to Erza and leaned on her crying. Erza was pale; she didn't realize the hurt they caused until now. Weren't her intentions from back then good ones?

No one celebrated the rest of the night…

**The Next Day.**

Lucy got up and got dressed. She put on a pair of red shorts and a white tank top. She placed on her black hooded scoop neck cotton jacket and walked out the door with her keys in hand. Her long hair was braided to the side and her bangs framed her face.

She reached for her keys and called Virgo, "Yes Princess? Punishment time?"

Lucy smiled and shook her head, "Do you know what happened to my gloves?"

Virgo nodded and held out her gloves, "They were ripped so I took them to be fixed."

Lucy smiled and thanked Virgo and continued to walk to the guild. She put on her gloves and felt the celestial power run through them. They were dark gray with gold flakes on them and fingerless with a silver almost white metal on the knuckles.

These gloves allowed Lucy to focus some of her magic in them, giving her punches a little boost.

Lucy reached the guild doors and didn't hesitate to walk through them.

It was two in the afternoon so she wasn't surprised to see everyone there. She didn't keep her word about being there in the morning though, lack of sleep would be the culprit. Some of them watched as she walked up to the bar.

Her old friends watched her as she walked. When Lucy sat down they kept staring. 'Gosh can they make it anymore obvious?'

Lucy grabbed her drink and walked up the stairs to where her team was, taking a glance at her old one as she walked.

She sat next to Laxus, Freed and Evergreen sat across them. Bixlow was by the railing.

They watched her, she spoke, "I'm fine, really."

Evergreen snickered, "Nice throw yesterday by the way."

Bixlow laughed and Lucy glared, but then laughed too, "Yeah, it felt good to do that."

Wendy and Erza were behind them and when Lucy finally noticed she turned to look. Laxus and his team left Lucy to talk, Lucy glared at them for leaving, and Laxus smirked.

They were only a few feet away, Erza spoke, "Lucy, I'm sorry we left you." Lucy flinched at her words and her chest felt tight. "We were gone for so long and…" she trailed off.

Lucy stood up and walked until they were only a foot away, she took a deep breath and released it, "I took time to think, I was so angry at first and I know you didn't do it on purpose but… it still hurt and…" Lucy didn't know what else to say…

Wendy was crying now and lunged to Lucy and hugged her, Lucy hesitated but let Wendy hug her and even hugged her back, "Please don't hate us Lucy!"

Wendy sobbed.

Lucy kept a straight face, "I don't hate you guys… it was just…. I don't know."

Erza hugged Lucy too. Lucy felt a weight lift off her shoulders that she didn't know existed. They finally pulled apart and walked down to sit at the bar. Mira saw them and smiled and hugged them.

Lucy knew it wouldn't be the same but she could try to reconnect with the two girls first. It would be easier.

Gray and Natsu watched and felt sad, they wanted to be over there too. What they saw next made them glare.

Laxus came over and lifted the blonde up and threw her over his shoulder, "Time to train Blondie."

Natsu growled a little and Gray clenched his fists, they didn't like the lightning dragon slayer near Lucy.

She was their teammate.

Outside in the training fields were Bixlow, Evergreen and Freed waiting to train. Laxus dropped Lucy on the ground, "Tch, jerk." Laxus just chuckled.

Gray, Natsu, Erza, Wendy and Gajeel came out to watch, curious to see…

Laxus turned to the team, "Okay, we're going to spar one on one, Lucy and Evergreen, you're up first. This is just combat so no magic."

The boys went to sit on the benches near the side of the field and close to where the others were.

Lucy and Evergreen stood a few feet apart and took stances. Evergreen went first and threw her arm out in a punch towards Lucy.

Lucy predicted it and put a hand on Evergreens arm, lifting herself onto the arm in a one handed handstand, using Evergreens arm for support. Lucy took

Evergreens arm and shifted her weight, causing Evergreen to stumble and Lucy to end up behind her.

Evergreen turned and swept her feet, Lucy fell to the ground.

The group was filled with surprised faces and smirks.

Lucy jumped up and as quick as a flash and ended up in front of Evergreen. Evergreen gasped at the speed and Lucy landed a punch right in her stomach.

Lucy then took Evergreens arm and pulled it behind her, pinning her, disabling her movement and ending the match.

Laxus stood up, "Lucy wins."

The two smirked at each other and walked over. Freed complimented Lucy on her win.

Natsu stepped forward with a huge grin, "Fight me Luce!"

Gray hit Natsu, "Idiot." He mumbled.

Erza stepped forward, "Lucy, how did you get so strong?"

Laxus smirked, "Because I trained her."

Laxus and Bixlow went to go spar, Lucy stood near the benches. Erza, Wendy and Gajeel went inside.

She walked back to the guild, "I'm going to go get some water!" she called to her group.

Natsu and Gray blocked the door, Lucy looked at them questioningly.

"Yes?" she said.

The two guys pulled Lucy around the building unnoticed.

"What are you guys doing?!"

Lucy shut up as she looked to Gray and Natsu. Their faces were longing and sad.

Lucy leaned against the wall and they stood in front of her. Natsu spoke, "Luce, we're sorry."

Gray nodded, "Sorry Lucy."

Lucy looked at them and they were staring right at her, "Guys…"

Natsu and Gray stepped forward and grabbed Lucy into a hug, "Luce." Natsu said.

"Lucy." Gray said in almost a whisper, "Please don't push us away anymore, we were wrong and we're sorry." She blushed at the two, she doesn't really let people hug her.

Lucy spoke but her voice wavered a little, "I won't push you away… I kind… of… missed you guys." the taste of those words felt bitter. She wished they were more honest.

They let go and smiled at her, Lucy smiled back.

The guys noticed the smile and wavered a bit, it wasn't the same smile….

Levy was right…

Natsu stopped smiling and looked at her again, "Let's go on a mission Luce, to make it up to you."

Gray nodded, "For once flame brain has a good idea."

Lucy thought for a moment and shook her head, "No, but thanks for asking. Not yet."

They nodded and she walked into the guild. These guys will be the death of me, I just know it…. Lucy thought to herself.

Natsu and Gray faced each other, Gray spoke, "We need Lucy back…"

Natsu nodded, "I'll get her back."

Gray glared at him, "Yeah right, let me know how that goes." Gray walked off, thinking about the blonde he thought of as family.

'Lucy, I won't leave again….'

Laxus frowned and was leaning by the door, "Idiots…." He mumbled to himself.

* * *

Okay there is the fourth Chapter! I hope you guys liked it and no, I won't say who she ends up with but I'm curious to see who you guys want her too…  
Let me know what you thought of the chapter too!  
See you guys soon!


End file.
